Corazón Desenmascarado
by MasasinMaze
Summary: Yui era una chica tranquila, estoica y reservada que no pensaba mínimamente en el amor, más todo eso cambiaría por un beso accidental con cierto chico de la clase A, lo que desencadenaría en sueños que poco a poco despertarían sentimientos nuevos en ella, solo haría falta que le dirigiera la palabra a ese chico para que los sentimientos de su corazón fueran desenmascarados.


_**Como un**_ _ **No muerto**_ _ **has vivido, como un**_ _ **Elegido**_ _ **fuiste seleccionado por tus defectos y virtudes, como**_ _ **Cazador**_ _ **te adaptaste al ambiente y como un**_ _ **Héroe**_ _**serás recordado por tus acciones desinteresadas a lo largo del trayecto.**_

Ohayo, bienvenidos todos a otro One-Shot de BNHA. Vengo de nuevo a dar mi pequeño aporte con un Ship curioso con una de las chicas de la clase B, en esta ocasión de IzuYui. No sé la razón pero me es fácil imaginarme las interacciones entre estos dos personajes, creo que por la neutralidad de Yui y por la usual actitud de Izuku que encaja con todo. Dejando eso de lado comencemos de una vez… Go.

 **Disclaimer:** Los personajes de Boku no Hero Academia le pertenecen a su creado Kosei Horikoshi, por lo cual escribo sin lucro alguno y solo por diversión.

* * *

 _ **One Shot: Corazón Desenmascarado**_

El sonido del órgano tocando la melodiosa tonada de bodas comienza a sonar llegando a cada rincón del lugar. Todo el interior de la estructura es de color blanco mientras que los ventanales son multicolores típico de toda iglesia, los invitados estaban vestidos con sus mejores trajes acorde al evento que está sucediendo.

Entre los invitados había familia de la pareja y varios amigos de Yuuei que veían con sonrisas a la hermosa chica de cabello negro que caminaba con su precioso vestido de novia blanco mientras era escoltada por su padre.

En el rostro de la chica se reflejaba felicidad mientras caminaba al altar donde le esperaba su prometido al cual amaba con todo su ser así como sabía que él correspondía igual a sus sentimientos.

El ambiente era mágico y lleno de alegría por la pareja que unirían sus vidas en sagrado matrimonio. La novia miraba a sus amigos con una sonrisa agradeciendo su presencia en ese momento que era el más importante de su vida, después de todo por fin llegó el día que había estado esperando por tanto tiempo… su boda.

Miró al frente al ver que habían llegado hasta el frente del altar donde su padre se giró a verle parar darle ánimos y buena suerte para luego encomendársela al novio. La pelinegra subió por los pequeños escalones con el velo cubriendo su rostro hasta colocarse enfrente de aquel que había robado su corazón.

Su corazón latía con fuerza al verle vestido con su traje completamente blanco resaltando aún más su rizado y hermoso cabello verde. Luego estaban aquellos dos orbes verdes llenos de inocencia y a la vez de valentía que desde jóvenes habian sido cautivadores para ella hasta el punto de perder fácilmente la compostura al verse presa de su mirada.

Aquellas mejillas ocupadas por las adorables pecas que le daban un aire de inocencia al hombre que tenía al frente suyo y le enternecían con facilidad. Y por último su sonrisa, esa maldita sonrisa que dé debería ser ilegal, siendo capaz de iluminar su mundo y volverla loca con suma facilidad, una sonrisa capaz de hacer que baje la guardia y se derrita indefensa sin importar cuantas veces la viera… estaba enamorada de todo de él.

El sacerdote comenzó a hablar haciendo el procedimiento rutinario hasta que por fin llegó el momento en que les hizo la pregunta más importante de sus vidas. Él sin dudar ni un solo segundo aceptó, cosa que la llenó a ella de inmensa alegría y que aguantara las lágrimas de felicidad que amenazaban con salir.

Luego llegó el momento de que ella respondiera la pregunta y sin una pizca de dudas estaba completamente segura de su respuesta, aquella que comenzaría un nuevo episodio en su vida y lo que también seria los mejores momentos de toda su vida hasta que la muerte los separe y aun así sabía que su amor perduraría después en la otra vida.

 **-Acepto-**

* * *

Yui se levantó de golpe de su cama respirando con dificultad, su cabello desordenado y sus mejillas sonrojadas. Estuvo así un minutos para luego observar sus manos con incredulidad y luego ver el resto de su habitación como si hubiera sido transportada a otro mundo.

 **-F-Fue un sueño** -, dijo para sí misma en proceso de aceptación mientras que su corazón se calmada al igual que trataba de asimilar el sueño que acababa de tener.

Desde hace ya unas semanas que no paraba de tener esa clase de sueños donde estaba en una relación amorosa con el chico peliverde de la clase A. No comprendía la razón de eso pero aun así los sueños cada vez parecían más reales hasta el punto en que despertar parecía ser una bofetada de la realidad para ella.

Notó que ya era de día y se fue al baño a cepillarse los dientes y luego a refregarse la cara con agua varias veces para luego apoyarse del lavamanos con la mirada puesta en su reflejo en el espejo.

En definitiva no se encontraba bien. A causa de esos sueños no puede evitar sentirse un poco nerviosa cuando estaba en presencia del chico, así como cada vez que lo ve recuerda los cercanos que son en sus sueños y en consecuencia su ritmo cardíaco se vuelve errático.

Todo a causa de un incidente ocurrido hace 3 semanas atrás, donde la clase A y la B fueron a una fiesta llena de música, alcohol y gritos de euforia por parte de todos que ya estaban en su tercer año. Yui no tenía la intención de ir pero por insistencia de Setsuna y Kendo terminó aceptando.

Al llegar sus compañeros se mezclaron de forma instintiva con los alumnos de la clase A para que luego se formara el descontrol en el lugar. La música estaba en su apogeo y la mayoría se encontraba en el medio del salón bailando mientras que otros bebían y hablaban entre bromas, a excepción de Bakugou que soltaba insultos a Monoma que como siempre lo provocaba.

Ella por su parte decidió alejarse en silencio en una de las mesas pues ese no era un ambiente en el cual se sintiera cómoda. Luego con tranquilidad comenzó a caminar hasta fijarse en Izuku que al igual que ella parecía ser ajeno a toda la fiesta.

Él parecía algo nervioso por la naturaleza del ambiente pero aun así se las arregló para mantener el perfil bajo y no llamar la atención de nadie para que lo involucraran a la fuerza, pero aun así era difícil no fijarse en él de entre el resto, pues ya no era más el chico de hace un par de años, ahora era notablemente alto y su contextura ejercitada le hacía verse apuesto en su ropa civil ligeramente ajustada.

Yui trató de no prestarle atención pero a causa de un empujón accidental en su espalda terminó chocando contra Izuku, de modo que fue atrapada entre sus brazos y él le preguntó con preocupación si se encontraba bien.

Ella respondió que sí y él la liberó comentando que todos se estaban divirtiendo mucho, quizás querría hacer conversación para que el momento no se volviera incómodo. Yui estaba por responder pero nuevamente fue empujada por alguien con más fuerza que antes provocando que cayera sobre el chico llevándoselo consigo al suelo.

Antes de que lo notara ya estaba sobre el él besando en los labios a Izuku que estaba igual de sorprendido que ella mirándose el uno al otro con los ojos ensanchados y con fuertes rubores en sus mejillas. Cuando ella entró en razón se separó del accidental beso para ponerse de pie muy nerviosa para luego irse del lugar rápidamente dejando allí al incrédulo y preocupado chico.

Luego de ese momento comenzó a tener esa clase de sueños con él. Al día siguiente de la fiesta Izuku llegó a los dormitorios de la clase B para pedirle disculpas a pesar de que no tuviera la culpa de nada, cosa que la hizo a ella sentirse culpable por haberlo abandonado tan bruscamente haciéndole sentir mal a él.

Luego de ese momento trató de interactuar lo menos posible con el peliverde esperando poder olvidar lo ocurrido pero todo fue en contra de lo que esperaba, pues lo sueños no se detenían y los nervios que sentía al verle no le ayudaban a sobrellevar la situación.

A pesar de lo ocurrido Izuku fue tan amable y servicial como siempre sin mencionar nada sobre el beso entre ellos, cosa que ella agradecía y reprochaba por partes iguales. Ni ella misma se entendía, quizás lo reprochaba porque de alguna manera le molestaba que ella fuera la única sufriendo de esa extraña sensación en su pecho o quizás porque veía que para él no significaba mucho aquel incidente.

De cualquier manera estaba en una situación complicada y no podía acudir a consejos de sus amigas pues saltarían directamente a la conclusión de que ella sentía algo por el chico de la clase A.

 **-Algo que no es cierto, solo sigo algo aturdida por esos sueños y el beso, nada más que eso-** , Al decirse eso al reflejo, salió del baño para vestirse con una blusa blanca sencilla, una falda color crema hasta las rodillas y unas sandalias rosadas, para luego arreglarse el cabello.

Una vez lista, salió de su habitación con tranquilidad en dirección a las escaleras para bajar a la sala común donde se encontró con Kendo, Setsuna y Tetsutetsu que estaban sentados en los sofás.

 **-¡Buenos días, Yui-chan!-** , saludó Kendo con una sonrisa a su amiga que se acercaba a ellos.

 **-Debes levantarte más temprano Kodai, ¡eso es ser varonil!-** , exclamó Tetsutetsu con un puño en alto mientras que Setsuna le daba espacio a Yui para que se sentara a su lado.

 **-Bueno, la verdad es que no es mi culpa-** , respondió la pelinegra con calma sentándose entre Setsuna y Kendo.

 **-Te noto algo extraña últimamente Yui-chan, ¿no será que estás enamorada?-** , dijo Setsuna con una sonrisa pícara dándole unos leves codazos a Yui que pese a tensarse un poco logró mantener la compostura.

 **-No es nada de eso, solo no he podido dormir bien-** , dijo ella con tranquilidad.

 **-¿En serio?, he notado que te comportas algo extraño cuando estamos con la clase A y has estado algo desconcentrada en ocasiones-** , dijo Kendo con cierta preocupación por su amiga.

 **-Eso seguramente es amor, Itsuka-chan-** , recalcó Setsuna con una sonrisa burlona puesta en Yui que no se dejaba perturbar.

 **-¡Olviden eso!, ¡Kendo dile a Kodai lo que vamos a hacer hoy!-** , exclamó Tetsutetsu con masculina emoción parándose de su asiento, causando intriga en Yui.

 **-Oh cierto, hoy todos planeamos reunirnos con la clase A en la piscina, por si te interesaba venir es en 10 minutos-** , dijo Kendo con una sonrisa viendo a la pelinegra que se tensó ante la mención de la clase A, y por consiguiente una imagen del peliverde de sus sueños invadió su mente.

 **-Creo que paso, no me siento en condiciones de ir-** , respondió Yui cerrando los ojos y juntando sus manos sobre su regazo de forma estoica.

 **-Ahora entiendo, lo que quieres es evitar al chico que te gusta-** , dijo Setsuna de forma juguetona mirando a Yui. **-¿Quién es?, ¿Kirishima, Shinso, Bakugou o Todoroki?-** , preguntaba la peliverde mientras que invadía el espacio personal de su amiga **. -¿O quizás es Midoriya?-** , preguntó ella con una sonrisa de lado al percatarse de que Yui se tensó disimuladamente ante la mención de este último.

Yui se levantó del sofá con calma captando la atención de sus tres amigos.

 **-Si me disculpan, voy a tomar aire fresco, ustedes diviértanse-** , dijo Yui con tranquilidad para luego retirarse del lugar y salir de los dormitorios para comenzar a deambular por los terrenos de la escuela.

* * *

Pese a mostrarse tranquila en el exterior, internamente estaba molesta, no porque Setsuna le haya molestado con lo que dijo, sino que tenía razón en que ella quería evitar al peliverde de la clase A, en ocasiones el instinto de Setsuna era aterrador.

Esperaba no ser muy evidente para que más personas lo notaran, solo necesitaba tiempo para ignorar esa sensación extraña que estaba sintiendo y todo volvería a ser normal. Borrón y cuenta nueva olvidando su beso con Izuku y los sueños que ha tenido desde entonces.

Yui caminó por los terrenos de la escuela hasta que se fijó en alguien sentado bajo la sombra de un árbol. No pudo ver bien quien era hasta que se acercó lo suficiente para quedarse tiesa al reconocer esos rizos verdes que había visto muchas veces en sus sueños, era Izuku.

Estaba sentado apoyando su espalda del tronco del árbol vistiendo de un pantalón negro, una sudadera verde y sus clásicas botas rojas. Él se encontraba viendo al horizonte fijamente en completo silencio mientras que las suaves brisas acariciaban su piel y ondulaban su cabello.

Yui maldijo internamente su suerte por tener que encontrarse justamente con aquel chico que intentaba evitar. Estaba por emprender la huida a algún lugar antes de que él la viera, pero no hizo tal cosa al notar la seriedad con la cual el chico divagaba en sus pensamientos.

Su cuerpo se movió inconscientemente guiado por la curiosidad y con sigilo se ubicó cerca del árbol para tener una mejor vista de Izuku que parecía ignorar todo a su alrededor, cosa que hizo que Yui se intrigara más, pues el chico normalmente podría identificar rápido su presencia por ser el más fuerte de la academia y verle tan distraído era extraño.

Yui no pudo evitar sonrojarse levemente al ver la expresión tan madura y reflexiva en el rostro del chico, como si estuviera pensando en algún problema que le molesta o quizás divagando en alguna cuestión filosófica, todo era posible para Yui que tan solo se quedó absorta sin notar que estaba espiando al chico que trataba de evitar.

Se hubiera quedado así por mucho más tiempo de no ser porque al dar un paso adelante pisó una ramita que crujió captando la atención de Izuku que se giró a verle, la cual causó que ella se quedara tiesa y nerviosa en su lugar mostrando en lo posible su rostro apacible.

Ella no esperó que él al verle se sonrojara y sonriera nerviosamente notándose claramente desconcertado por su presencia, esto le pareció adorable a Yui que luego de ese pensamiento se regañó así misma por pensar eso.

 **-H-Hola Kodai-san, b-buenos días-** , saludó Izuku con una sonrisa y levantando una mano levemente en forma de saludo a la chica.

 **-Buenos días Midoriya-** , respondió ella cerrando los ojos y viéndose atrapada, pues sería muy cruel el irse bruscamente luego de ser descubierta, no quería que él se sintiera preocupado y culpable de nuevo.

 **-N-No te había notado allí, supongo que me distraje m-mucho-** , dijo él rascándose una mejilla mientras desviaba la mirada de Yui.

Ella estaba algo indecisa, por un lado quería irse de allí corriendo para gritar a los cielos maldiciones por castigarla de esa manera. Por el otro quería indagar sobre la razón por la cual él estaba allí y no con su clase, puesto que en esos momentos ya deberían de estar divirtiéndose en la piscina.

 **-¿Por qué estás aquí, Midoriya?, ¿no deberías estar con todos en la piscina?-** , preguntó Yui con calma y con las manos juntas al frente acercándose al peliverde.

 **-P-Pues eso es… n-no creo que sea muy importante, Kodai-san-** , dijo él algo nervioso por la pregunta, cosa que le pareció sospechosa a ella.

 **-Aun así me interesa escuchar la respuesta, no creo que sea la gran cosa-** , dijo la pelinegra con tranquilidad viendo al chico fijamente para sacarle la respuesta que la tenía intrigada.

Izuku desvió la mirada hacia abajo con un sonrojo en sus mejillas mientras se rascaba la nuca.

 **-P-Pues… intentaba evitarte, Kodai-san-** , respondió Izuku con vergüenza y nervios causando que Yui por alguna razón se sintiera herida por esas palabras, pero de cualquier manera la curiosidad encubrió esa sensación.

 **-¿Por qué?-** , preguntó ella con seriedad y el peliverde suspiró para relajarse y luego levantar la vista hacia el horizonte.

 **-D-Desde hace unas semanas pude notar que has tratado de evitarme, Kodai-san-** , dijo él y la pelinegra se tensó sintiéndose culpable. **–Por esa razón pienso que te molesto de alguna forma o te incomodo por lo que sucedió, por eso he tratado lo más posible de evitarte para no seguir siendo un problema para ti, pero supongo que es inevitable dado que estudiamos en el mismo curso-** , decía Izuku con una sonrisa algo triste que le rompía el corazón a Yui que se sentía culpable por hacerle pensar eso a él.

 **-No es que me molestes, Midoriya-** , dijo Yui en voz baja desviando la mirada captando la atención del chico. **–Solo es que no sé cómo mirarte luego de lo que ocurrió y supongo que por eso he estado huyendo de ti-** , decía mientras se abrazaba así misma algo nerviosa por dentro por estar diciéndole todo eso al peliverde.

Luego de eso ambos se vieron sumergidos en un incómodo silencio en el cual ninguno sabía que decir.

Yui se sentía ansiosa y nerviosa sin saber cómo Izuku asimiló lo que había dicho, si se lo tomó bien o mal era un misterio para ella y eso le mataba además de cada segundo de silencio que parecía eterno.

Izuku apoyó su cabeza del tronco del árbol para dejar salir unas pequeñas carcajadas que llamarón la atención de Yui que le miró confundida.

 **-¿Qué sucede, Midoriya?, ¿por qué te ríes?-** , preguntó Yui intrigada viendo como el chico dejaba de reír para luego girarse a verle con una sonrisa.

 **-E-Es que supongo que es gracioso que nos encontráramos a pesar de que ambos nos estuviéramos evitando, ¿no lo crees?-** , preguntó él divertido, causando que Yui se cubriera la boca cubriendo unas pocas risas que se le escaparon.

 **-Creo que tienes razón-** , dijo ella con una leve sonrisa en su rostro mientras que Izuku se sonrojaba levemente y desviaba la mirada algo nervioso.

 **-B-Bueno, creo que iré a mi habitación-** , decía Izuku poniéndose de pie y preparándose para irse mientras que Yui sentía una ligera molestia en su pecho. **–Adiós Kodai-san, trataré de no seguir incomodándote-** , se despedía el chico con una pequeña sonrisa comenzando a alejarse mientras que la chica tenía sus manos sostenidas sobre su pecho.

No le parecía bien dejar las cosas así entre ellos, no quería que él siguiera sintiéndose responsable por sus continuos intentos de evitarle, después de todo él no tenía culpa de nada, solo era ella que no sabía cómo confrontarlo luego de los sueños que ha tenido y esa extraña sensación en su pecho que le hace pensar en él más seguido de lo que podría admitir.

La presión en su pecho aumentó al ver como su espalda se alejaba más y más de ella. Era agobiante y doloroso el saber que él estaría evitándola a ella, que trataría de verle lo menos posible, que no podría experimentar otra vez una conversación como la que acababan de tener. Le dolía la idea a pesar de que ella misma tenia eso en mente, puede que porque ahora pensara que él tampoco la quería ver.

 **-¡E-Espera, Midoriya!-** , exclamó Yui siguiendo rápidamente al peliverde mientras que extendía una mano en su dirección tratando de alcanzarle.

Tanta fue su prisa que no notó una piedra en el camino con la cual tropezó para caer bruscamente en el suelo. **–¡A-Auch!-** , soltando un quejido de dolor lo suficientemente alto para que el peliverde se volteara y al verla en el suelo se sorprendiera.

 **-¡Kodai-san!-** , exclamó Izuku corriendo preocupado hacia la pelinegra para llegar a su lado arrodillándose mientras ella se recomponía adolorida. **-¡¿Te encuentras bien?!, ¡¿te lastimaste en algún lugar?!-** , preguntaba él con una mirada atenta y preocupada por ella mientras que esta se sostenía el tobillo izquierdo adolorida.

 **-Creo que me lastimé el tobillo-** , respondió ella sintiendo escozor en la zona donde se había lastimado por la caída.

Luego de esos las manos de Izuku se posaron sobre las suyas tomándola por sorpresa para luego mirar el rostro de él que se encontraba serio y enfocado mientras retiraba sus manos del tobillo para inspeccionar la herida y su gravedad.

 **-No se ve bien, podría colocarte alcohol y unas gazas que están en mi habitación, pero la enfermería está más cerca y Recovery Girl te atendería más rápido-** , decía el peliverde con profesionalidad mientras que se arrodillaba dándole la espalda a Yui mientras colocaba sus manos a los costados, Yui miró confusa sin entender lo que él quería hacer.

 **-¿Qué haces, Midoriya?-** , preguntó ella con intriga y él se giró a verle por encima del hombro.

 **-Te voy a llevar a la enfermería, no puedes caminar en ese estado-** , respondió él con sencillez mientras que el rostro de Yui se sonrojaba y su corazón comenzaba a acelerarse ante la idea.

 **-N-No creo que sea necesario Midoriya, no me duele mucho-** , dijo Yui con una sonrisa nerviosa tratando de ponerse de pie, pero el dolor de su tobillo se lo impidió y soltó otro quejido de dolor.

 **-Por favor Kodai-san, déjame llevarte, no me gustaría que se te infectara la herida-** , insistió Izuku con una mirada atenta y con evidente preocupación, la cual hizo que Yui bajara la guardia y tan solo se rindiera sin poder decirle que no a ese lado del chico.

Luego de eso Izuku con delicadeza colocó a Yui en su espalda para comenzar a caminar hacia la enfermería, de modo que con sus manos sostuviera sus piernas mientras que ella enrollaba el cuello de él con sus brazos y tenía su cara apoyada en un hombro de él.

Su corazón latía con fuerza y su rostro normalmente estoico y tranquilo se encontraba sonrojado y con muestras de vergüenza al verse cargada de esa manera por Izuku, de modo que estuviera tan apegada como lo estaba en esos momentos.

Ahora sentía las grandes manos del chico debajo de sus piernas para sostenerla y podía sentir la calidez que desprendía la amplia espalda de él, todo esto no ayudaba en lo absoluto a que Yui se tranquilizara, menos aún al recordar algunos sueños subidos de tono que había tenido de ella e Izuku como protagonistas.

Claro que ella ignoraba que el peliverde tampoco se encontraba bien, pues a pesar de mostrarse tranquilo internamente estaba muriéndose de nervios con el corazón a punto de explotar, algo completamente entendible pues sentía la suavidad de las piernas de la chica además de que sus pechos estaban presionados contra su espalda. Aun con todo eso la preocupación por el bienestar de su amiga le hacía sobrellevar los nervios con el objetivo de llevarla con Recovery Girl.

El silencio entre ambos era abrumador ya que no habían dicho nada y ni siquiera estaban a medio camino de su destino. Alguno tendría que romper ese silencio para aligerar el viaje y la que tomó la iniciativa resultó ser Yui.

 **-L-Lamento que tengas que llevarme Midoriya, me caí por ser muy descuidada-** , dijo la pelinegra avergonzada captando la atención del chico.

 **-N-No te preocupes Kodai-san, no puedo quedarme de brazos cruzados al ver que alguien necesita ayuda-** , respondió Izuku con una sonrisa mirando el camino mientras que Yui sonreía levemente viéndole, al fin y al cabo ese era un aspecto que le gustaba de él.

Ella sacudió su cabeza ante ese último pensamiento regañándose así misma por haber pensado eso. Luego se vieron nuevamente en silencio, pero por lo menos el ambiente era más ligero que antes y ya no se sentían tan incomodos.

Yui recordó que no había aclarado las cosas con Izuku debido a que se había caído. Si no le decía nada entonces las cosas seguirían como hasta el momento, luego recordó el dolor en su pecho al pensar en el chico evitándola y esa sensación se le haría insoportable, no quería que eso sucediera.

 **-Lo siento-** , dijo Yui apenada captando la atención de Izuku que giró su cabeza intrigado.

 **-¿Por qué, Kodai-san?-** , preguntó Izuku intrigado.

 **-Por haberte estado evitando-** , respondió ella para luego tomar aire para continuar. **–Nada de lo que sucede es culpa tuya Midoriya, no has hecho nada malo y la única que debería sentirse mal soy yo-** , dijo con culpa por pensar en cómo de confundido se habrá sentido el peliverde ante su actitud.

 **-E-Eso no es cierto Kodai-san, tú no has hecho nada malo-** , dijo el peliverde tratando de animar a su amiga, causando que esta sonriera levemente agradeciendo sus palabras.

 **-Ya no es necesario que seas tan amable conmigo, por estar tratando de evitarte te sentiste culpable y pensando en mi comenzaste a tomar decisiones como no divertirte en la piscina con tal de no incomodarme, soy de lo peor-** , decía Yui con una sonrisa triste con amargura en sus palabras.

 **-Sé que no te conozco tanto como querría Kodai-san, pero sé que no eres una mala persona-** , dijo Izuku con una pequeña sonrisa gentil mientras volvía su mirada al camino y Yui se giraba a verle. **–Eres amable con todos, eres servicial cuando algún profesor necesita ayuda, eres honesta con lo que piensas y sé que eres una gran amiga en la cual se puede confiar-** , decía el chico mientras que Yui se sonrojaba por sus palabras. **–Y t-también eres una chica muy linda-** , agregó él con una sonrisa nerviosa y un fuerte sonrojo en sus mejillas.

Yui sintió una mezcla de nervios y felicidad al oír las palabras de Izuku y a causa de la vergüenza enterró su rostro en la espalda de él para ocultar su cara sonrojada y apenada.

 **-Gracias-** , dijo ella en voz baja llegando a ser oído por el peliverde, el cual sonrió alegre para luego seguir caminando en dirección a la enfermería.

* * *

 **-Recuerda que no debes moverte mucho por una semana, pese a que la herida se cerró aun así el dolor puede tardar un poco en irse-** , le dijo Recovery Girl a Yui con tranquilidad mientras que la chica e Izuku estaban afuera de la enfermería luego de que se tratara la herida.

 **-Entendido, muchas gracias-** , agradeció Yui con calma haciendo una pequeña reverencia a la mujer mayor, la cual asintió con la cabeza y luego se giró a ver a Izuku.

 **-Te encargo el llevar a la señorita Kodai a su dormitorio, Midoriya-** , le dijo Recovery Girl al chico que asintió con la cabeza con decisión.

 **-¡De acuerdo!-** , aceptó el peliverde con una sonrisa, provocando que Yui sonriera levemente al verle.

Luego de eso ambos se despidieron de la ancianita para comenzar a caminar en dirección a los dormitorios de la clase B, estando Yui apoyándose de Izuku para caminar cojeando un poco, lo bueno es que por insistencia del chico le rodeó el cuello con un brazo para hacerle más fácil el caminar.

 **-Lo siento nuevamente, por mi culpa estoy ocupando mucho de tu tiempo-** , dijo Yui algo apenada mientras miraba al suelo.

 **-No digas eso Kodai-san, yo nunca te dejaría sola cuando necesitas ayuda-** , respondió el chico con una sonrisa audaz y llena de confianza que conmovió a la pelinegra.

 **-Sabes… no es necesario que sigas evitándome Midoriya-** , dijo Yui con una pequeña sonrisa mientras que se giraba a ver Izuku. **–Creo que ya no me siento incomoda al estar junto a ti, por lo cual me gustaría que todo vuelva a ser normal entre nosotros-** , agregó sintiendo que se libraba de una carga al decir eso.

La necesidad de huir de Izuku a causa de los nervios había desaparecido casi por completo, en vez de eso surgió el pequeño anhelo de volver a conversar con el chico de la forma en que lo habían hecho, pues esa cálida y extraña sensación en su interior se sentía bien cuando estaba al lado de él como en esos momentos, de una forma más íntima y personal entre ambos.

Izuku sonrió con alegría deslumbrante al oír a Yui. **–Me alegro Kodai-san, si tú lo dices entonces está bien-** , respondió con felicidad mientras que sus pecosas mejillas estaban levemente sonrojadas.

Yui desvió la mirada algo afectada por la cautivadora sonrisa de Izuku que tenía la habilidad para hacerle bajar la guardia. Luego sonrió para sí misma sintiendo esa cálida sensación en su interior que le hacía sentirse cómoda y feliz, todo a causa del amable chico que la estaba llevando a los dormitorios de su clase.

Una vez llegaron a los dormitorios de la clase B, Izuku y Yui habían sido recibidos por Kendo y Kuroiro que al ver a Yui en ese estado preguntaron qué sucedió, por lo cual el peliverde les explicó la situación y luego de aclarar todo ayudaron a la chica a entrar al edificio, claro que antes ella agradeció a Izuku por su ayuda y se despidió de él amablemente.

* * *

Los siguientes días la pelinegra había sido visitada frecuentemente por el chico de la clase A que estaba interesado en la recuperación de su tobillo. Ello conllevó a que conversaran naturalmente sobre algunos temas mundanos y el tiempo se les pasaba volando hasta que uno se percatara de que tenía otras cosas que atender.

Durante los descansos o en la hora del almuerzo se encargaban de dirigirse la palabra al menos una vez y con ello tomaban más confianza entre ellos y los nervios que en algún momento predominaron se vieron reemplazados por confianza y naturalidad, aunque tampoco faltaba un momento donde Yui con un comentario avergonzara al peliverde para divertirse con su tierna reacción.

Los sueños con Izuku no habían terminado pero ahora no sentía ansiedad al despertar, sino una calidez y comodidad que le calmaba y le daba un buen comienzo a su día. También hubo algún que otro momento donde al despertar tenía la imperiosa necesidad de escribirle a su amigo que siempre le respondía al estar despierto desde muy temprano para su rutina de entrenamiento.

Al haber pasado una semana, la herida en el tobillo de Yui se había curado y por eso había invitado a su amigo al árbol donde se habían encontrado. Estaba algo nerviosa por ese encuentro pues quería decirle algo importante pero hizo lo mejor posible por mantenerse estoica como siempre hacia, aunque estos últimos días le fuera más difícil a causa del chico con el cual era vulnerable y más expresiva que con sus compañeros de clase.

Al final ella emprendió la marcha hacia el lugar de encuentro llevando la misma vestimenta que aquel día mientras que el cielo estaba colorado por la luz del ocaso al estar atardeciendo. A cada paso repasaba mentalmente lo que quería decirle y se mentalizaba para no ponerse nerviosa o ponerse en ridículo ante él.

Se detuvo en seco al ver al chico de sus sueños de pie recostado contra el árbol mientras miraba el hermoso atardecer con una cálida y calmada sonrisa en paz.

Todo lo que había estado planeando se borró de su mente y quedó en blanco mientras que su ritmo cardíaco se aceleraba, ya no estaba tan segura de lo que haría y su preparación mental también se fue a la mierda, en parte molestaba que fuera tan fácilmente influenciable por el gentil chico de orbes esmeralda.

Antes de acobardarse tragó saliva para armarse de valor y comenzar a acercarse al peliverde que la escuchó y se giró a verle con una sonrisa.

 **-Hola Kodai-san, me alegra que tu tobillo se haya curado-** , dijo el chico de forma amigable mientras su amiga llegaba al frente suyo con un rostro inalterable.

 **-Gracias Midoriya, ahora ya no me duele al caminar-** , respondió ella con las manos juntas al frente con tranquilidad en su rostro.

 **-Entonces, ¿para qué me llamaste, Kodai-san?, ¿necesitas algo?-** , preguntó Izuku sonriente y dispuesto a todo por ayudar a la pelinegra.

 **-No es que necesite una razón para llamarte-** , susurró Yui viendo en otra dirección con leve molestia.

 **-¿Qué dijiste, Kodai-san?-** , preguntó el peliverde con curiosidad al no poder oírle bien.

Ella se recompuso negando con la cabeza para calmarse e ir al punto. **-Veras, la razón por lo que te llamé aquí es…-** , decía ella mirando al chico que le miraba curioso enfocando sus cautivadores ojos verdes en ella, causando que los nervios comenzaran a crecer y que las palabras no pudieran salir de su boca. **–Es…-** , no podía decirlo y sus mejillas se coloraban de carmín.

 **-¿Te sientes bien, Kodai-san?, tienes la cara roja-** , dijo Izuku con leve preocupación por su amiga para luego posar una mano sobre la frente de Yui para levantarle el flequillo haciendo lo mismo con el suyo para luego unir sus frentes y sentir su temperatura.

Yui se quedó tiesa en su lugar, completamente inmóvil y con su rostro ardiendo de la vergüenza por tener el rostro de Izuku tan cerca del suyo. Cerró los ojos con nervios sintiendo que su cabeza expulsaba humo para luego percatarse de que él se separa de ella.

 **-No parece que tengas fiebre, espero que no sea nada-** , dijo el chico con inocencia velando por la salud de su amiga, la cual no sabía si enternecerse por lo jodidamente adorable que es o si molestarse consigo misma por ser tan fácilmente afectada por cada acción de él.

 **-Midoriya-** , dijo Yui mientras aferraba sus manos a su falda y bajaba la cabeza con su cabello cubriendo sus ojos, Izuku le miró expectante a lo que tenía que decirle. **–T-Te llamé aquí porque… porque…-** , las palabras no lograban salir de su boca y se le estaba haciendo tortuoso el verse de esa manera frente a él.

 **-¿Te encuentras bien?-** , preguntó él preocupado a punto de acercarse a revisarla pero antes que lo hiciera, Yui se acerca a él para posar sus manos sobre su pecho y hundir su cabeza en él para cubrir su cara. **-¿K-K-Kodai-san?!-** , preguntaba el chico sonrojándose y poniéndose nervioso sin saber lo que estaba sucediendo.

 **-Quisiera que tuvieras una cita conmigo, Midoriya-** , dijo Yui en voz baja causando que Izuku se congelara incrédulo para luego tranquilizarse y verle expectante por si lo que escuchó fue correcto y no fue una jugarreta de su mente. **–Quiero que tengamos una cita-** , recalcó la pelinegra levantando su mirada al peliverde que se quedó cautivado.

La luz del acaso se reflejaba en los hermosos ojos de Yui además de darle cierto brillo precioso a su suave y pálida piel que estaba levemente teñida de rojo en la zona de las mejillas. Sus ojos tenían cierto brillo a causa de que estaban algo húmedos y le observaban suplicantes por su respuesta.

En esos momentos Izuku pensó que había muerto y había llegado al cielo para ver un ángel al frente de sus ojos.

Ciertamente no le fue indiferente el beso accidental que tuvo con ella, más bien en varias ocasiones se avergonzó de sí mismo por pensar en ella de forma tan seguida teniéndola en su mente más de lo que quería admitir.

Todo mejoró en el momento en que aclararon las cosas y a partir de allí pudo hablar más con ella para conocerla mejor y no podía negar que había formado una interés sentimental hacia ella.

Izuku armándose de valor para no mostrarse en ridículo, colocó ambas manos sobre los hombros de Yui para verle con una cálida y gentil sonrisa.

 **-Me encantaría tener una cita contigo, Kodai-san-** , respondió Izuku con cariño en su tono mientras que los ojos de ella se ensanchaban de forma adorable y sus mejillas se coloraban aún más. **–A-Aunque no esperaba que te me adelantaras tanto, tenía planeado pedirte lo mismo dentro de una semana-** , agregó él con una sonrisa nerviosa y levemente sonrojado mientras se rascaba una mejilla con un dedo.

Al oír eso, Yui enterró nuevamente su rostro en el fuerte pecho del chico para evitar que este viera la sonrisa en su cara. Se sentía locamente feliz tan solo por escuchar que él también le pediría una cita que no lo podía creer, a pesar de que fuera ella quien tomó la iniciativa tenía el respaldo de saber que él también se lo hubiera pedido.

 **-¿N-No importa si t-te abrazo, cierto?-** , preguntó el peliverde sonriendo nervioso y apenado mientras que estaba notablemente sonrojado, esto causó que Yui sonriera divertida y luego levantara la cara para verle.

 **-No hay problema, está bien si eres tú-** , dijo ella con una linda sonrisa en su pacifico rostro, causando que Izuku sonriera igual para luego envolverla a ella con sus brazos y compartir ambos un hermoso momento mientras que la luz del atardecer los envolvía en un cálido abrazo.

* * *

Ese recuerdo llegó a la mente de Yui que sonrió enternecida por el dulce momento que compartió con el chico de sus sueños mientras que su madre, unas primas y Kendo terminaban de arreglar su hermoso vestido de novia.

Un leve sonrojo se acomodó en sus mejillas al verse en el espejo mientras sostenía el ramo de flores y le colocaban el velo blanco al frente. Esperó por mucho tiempo pero por fin ese día había llegado, aquel que había soñado hace años ahora se volvería realidad.

La puerta fue tocada y la abrieron mostrando a su padre que le preguntaba si estaba lista y ella no dudo ni un segundo para asentir con la cabeza. Su madre, sus primas y Kendo le desearon la mejor de las suertes y salieron dejándola sola con su padre que la esperaba para llevarla al altar.

Se miró al espejo recordando todo por lo que había pasado junto con Izuku para llegar a ese momento.

Sonrió para sí misma con cariño y una mano en su corazón mientras que en su mente resonaba la palabra que estaba preparada para decir una vez le hicieran la pregunta más importante de su vida, una pregunta que estuvo esperando por años, aquella que le daría finalmente el nombre de Yui Midoriya.

Miró su reflejo por última vez y sonrió cálidamente al momento de decir…

 **-Acepto-**

 _ ***Fin del Capitulo***_

* * *

Y eso ha sido todo amigos. Espero no haberlos matado de diabetes con esta historia XD, se me fue la mano de lo cursi pero qué puedo decirles, todo fue sobre la marcha y me quedé tan a gusto con el resultado que no pude evitar que quedará así de meloso.

Espero que les haya gustado y si es así entonces comenten que les pareció en los Reviews. Sin nada más que decir me despido hasta la siguiente… Sayonara.


End file.
